Complex heart
by NombreDeUsuarioInvalido
Summary: Oikawa e Iwaizumi han estado juntos toda su vida, han planeado un futuro juntos, ¿que pasaría si eso se llega a estropear?


El último punto había sido anotado, el ganador había sido decidido y desafortunadamente no eran ellos, no fue Aoba Johsai si no Karasuno quienes seguirían en la contienda para llegar a las nacionales; y fue así como su esperanza desapareció, ya no había un próximo partido, ese había sido el final de los de tercer año.

Los vestidores estaban casi vacíos, en ellos solo se encontraban dos chicos de tercer año, un malhumorado y un tonto, el segundo a pesar de querer animar al primero no pudo controlarse a mitad de sus palabras y terminó en llanto.

¾ Tranquilo Iwa-chan, sólo es un partido, ya habrá más juntos.

Ojala no hubiera dicho esa última frase, estaban en tercer año y no habría más partidos con sus kouhais, el contrario decidió abrazarlo también en medio del llanto y unir sus labios en un beso podría decirse que tranquilo pero sería mentir, estaba lleno de sentimientos; desesperación, tristeza e incluso miedo.

¾Hey tórtolos, es momento de irnos.

Ese era Matsukawa siempre tan inoportuno, junto a él estaba Hanamaki, ellos eran aún más empalagosos que Oikawa e Iwaizumi.

¾No molestes Mattsun. ¿No ves que quiero estar a solas con mi Iwa-chan?¾expresó el castaño con una voz melodiosa mientras abrazaba al más bajo y mostraba la lengua a sus compañeros.

¾¡Aléjate de mí Shittykawa! Es hora de irnos¾ dijo Iwaizumi.

¾¡Iwa-chan, que grosero!¾ repeló Oikawa.

La segunda pareja soltaba risitas por el comportamiento del capitán mientras que poco a poco se alejaban del lugar donde dieron su máximo esfuerzo y aun así no fue suficiente. Ya estando todos en el vehículo el castaño se sentó junto a su pareja todo el camino y sostuvo su mano con fuerza incluso estando dormidos debido al cansancio por el esfuerzo que hicieron durante todo el día.

¾¡Hey basura, despierta!¾dijo Iwaizumi a Oikawa¾. Es momento de irnos a casa.

¾¡No quiero! ¡Quiero estar con Iwa-chan! mi casa es muy solitaria¾respondió Oikawa con el tono de un niño chiflado.

Y así era, puesto que los padres del castaño habían decidido hacer un viaje al sur.

¾Bien, me quedaré esta noche contigo llorón.

Pero era obvio que los dos sabían qué significaba eso, era su oportunidad de poder estar juntos sin ser molestados como había pasado varias veces a lo largo de su relación.

Sabiendo que ésta sería una oportunidad que no se repetiría en mucho tiempo el camino fue silencioso, lleno de pequeñas caricias de parte de los dos hasta llegar a casa del castaño, al cruzar la puerta se olvidaron de sus pequeños roces inocentes y las cosas se tornaron un poco más acaloradas.

Los besos empezaron a ser más profundos y la razón los iba abandonando poco a poco, solo quedándose con ganas de sentirse el uno cerca del otro, poco a poco la ropa fue desapareciendo siendo reemplazada por besos húmedos en el cuerpo de ambos, estaban a punto de pasar a ser completamente uno solo y finalmente sucedió lo tan esperado, su amor fue consumado en un acto pasional lleno de amor.

¾¡Iwa-chaaaaan, duele! ¡Fuiste muy rudo anoche! pero estarás perdonado si me das un beso de buenos días¾dijo Oikawa recién despierto mientras abrazaba a su novio.

¾Eres un tonto¾respondió Iwaizumi, y lo besó.

Aunque no lo parezca, Hajime estaba totalmente enamorado de su mejor amigo.

¾No puedo esperar a poder estar juntos en la universidad, en nuestro propio departamento. Sabes, será casi como si estuviéramos casados¾ las palabras del castaño hicieron eco en el otro chico, quien le había estado ocultando algo a su novio.

¾Sí, ya me lo imagino pero sabes, tengo algo que decir.

¾¿Sí, Iwa-chan?

Iwaizumi no podía simplemente arruinar el momento de felicidad e ilusión del joven que simplemente quería permanecer al lado de su amado.

¾Te amo sabes.

¾También te amo.

Los pasillos de la preparatoria Aoba Johsai estaban casi vacíos, gran cantidad de estudiantes ya habían abandonado la escuela y de los pocos que quedaban en su mayoría eran los integrantes de los clubes.

Oikawa se encontraba camino a la salida de la escuela para regresar a casa pero antes de dar vuelta en el pasillo principal escuchó algo que lo dejó boquiabierto y pasmado.

¾¿Crees que Iwaizumi ya le haya contado a Oikawa acerca de irse a Kioto? Digo, han estado juntos toda la vida y ahora van a separase cuando recién se gradúen de la escuela.

Esas palabras fueron el detonante en Oikawa, quien buscó a Iwaizumi por todos lados y tras encontrarlo lo primero que hizo fue darle un puñetazo en la cara.

¾¡Eres un mentiroso, prometiste estar siempre a mi lado!¾ le gritó Oikawa a Iwaizumi mientras contenía las lágrimas¾ ¡Pero vas a dejarme, te irás lejos y te olvidarás de mí y de las promesas que nos hicimos!

Era imposible que Oikawa pudiera contener el llanto mientras decía cada una de esas palabras, Iwaizumi por su parte estaba atónito sin saber cómo reaccionar, ya que su secreto había sido descubierto, él de verdad planeaba decírselo, sólo buscaba el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

¾¿Qué hay de mí? Nunca has pensado que mis sueños están en otro lugar, sabes que en Tokio no puedo estudiar Arqueología, desde que éramos niños ése era mi sueño¾ le respondió Hajime.¾Quieres ir a Tokio por Astronomía ¿pero qué hay de mí y mis sueños? solo piensas en ti Oikawa.

¾He pensado en ti cada momento, tú mismo dijiste hace tiempo que dejarías atrás la idea de Arqueología para estudiar conmigo Astronomía, creí en ti Iwaizumi¾ decía Oikawa mientras se le quebraba la voz.¾ Te creí cada maldita vez que me decías que me amabas, pero ya veo que es mentira, solo piensas en ti y en tus malditos deseos ¡No quiero verte de nuevo!¾fue lo último que dijo Oikawa antes de alejarse del lugar dejando atrás al amor de su vida.

El tiempo siguió su paso, y a pesar de las múltiples ocasiones en que Iwaizumi trataba de reconciliarse con Oikawa éste último ignoraba su presencia en todo momento, la misma situación siguió hasta el día de la fiesta de despedida de los de tercero. Hajime con ayuda de sus grandes amigos, Mattsun y Makki lograron capturar a Oikawa y dejarlo a solas con él.

¾Sabes, hoy mismo me tengo que ir a Kioto pero realmente quería despedirme de ti y pedirte perdón¾ comenzó Iwaizumi.¾ Lo lamento, lamento no habértelo dicho antes sabes, lamento no poder estar contigo ahora, lamento que lo nuestro haya terminado, lamento seguir amándote tanto.

Dicho esto Hajime estaba listo para irse hasta que una mano lo detuvo.

¾No te vayas por favor. No me dejes, te amo.

Con todo el dolor del mundo Iwaizumi sólo tomó su mano, le dio un apretón y se retiró, él ya se había ido de su lado.

 _"Iwa-chaaan la universidad es difícil sin ti a mi lado, las chicas aquí también son un poco molestas, todas quieren salir conmigo a pesar de que les digo que ya tengo a alguien._

 _Te extraño demasiado babe I love u"_

Miró de nuevo el teclado y decidió eliminar el mensaje, probablemente siga molesto con él y cómo no si casi lo hace abandonar su sueño.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Matsukawa de nuevo, siempre lo llamaba cada vez que las cosas con Hanamaki estaban difíciles, ahora que ellos vivían juntos eran más asquerosamente empalagosos que nunca.

¾¿Qué sucede cejitas?

¾¡Ja-ja! Sabes, pensaba irte a visitar mientras estaba en Tokio pero no eres digno de mi presencia ni la de mi hermoso cream puff.

¾Ustedes dan diabetes, pero no sabía que estuvieran en Tokio.

¾Venimos de visita, los abuelos de Makki viven aquí, iremos a tu casa en una hora así que más te vale tener la comida lista.

Oikawa se puso a limpiar ya que su departamento era un total desastre, había apuntes por el suelo ropa sucia en el suelo y la cocina desbordándose de platos sucios fue una carrera contra el tiempo preparar algo de comida y limpiar al mismo tiempo.

Cuando sus antiguos compañeros llegaron ellos llevaban comida ya que Matsun no confiaba en el sazón de Oikawa.

Todo iba bien hubo diversión y risas hasta que la pareja supo que era momento de hablar con su amigo seriamente acerca de Iwaizumi

-Deberías hablar con Iwaizumi, ambos están pasado un mal moento y son unos idiotas por no pedirse perdón

-No creo que deba hacerlo el probablemente ya este saliendo con alguien mas, el es tan lindo atractivo fuerte inteligente tiene todo lo que cualquiera quisiera

\- entonces ve tras el antes de que alguien mas robe su corazón

Esa misma noche mientras miraba la luna, Oikawa hizo una llamada

…

-Ante e que digas algo, quiero que sepas que acepto que todo fue mi culpa, me altere demasiado cuando supe que te irías pensé que diciendo todo eso te quedarías pero todo era mentira no pienso que arqueología sea basura, que tu seas un mentiroso y todas las cosas que dije en serio discúlpame, tenia miedo, en verdad me aterraba perderte y con eso que dije solo logre que me dejaras lo siento iwa-chan, es muy tarde para decir que aun te amo

\- Estúpido Oikawa no puedes simplemente decirme todo eso y esperar 4 meses para disculparte además por teléfono cuando estamos a kilómetros de distancia tu idiota, estúpido niño bonito de cual aun sigo enamorado, si estuvieras cerca ya te hubiera pateado y besado

-Podrás patearme todo lo que quieras mañana estoy en camino a Kyoto, no puedo estar otro día mas sin ti, te veo en la estación Hajime, te amo

-Te veré allá Tooru, también Te amo


End file.
